


All That We Go Through (LU Ficlets and Drabbles)

by nicetomeetmew



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, More tags to be added, although it's kind of just implied, only a little for now but there will more I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles that I scribble in my notebook that I've decided to post here.And yes, a lot of them will be angsty. I'm not sorry.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	1. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having already recalled the memory doesn't make being there any easier and Twilight knows that.

Wild and Zelda stood among the rusted guardian corpses. Neither of them said a word. They both started silently at a single patch of grass, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Uh... What are they doing?" Wind asked, hanging upside down from one of the ancient machines. 

The others where dotted around the vast field, most of them sitting or lying in the wild grass. They had been there for hours; their journey to Hateno Village had seemingly been forgotten about by the princess and the champion. 

Twilight stood nearby, quietly watching the scene. He didn't know for sure what they were thinking but he had been around Wild long enough to understand what was going on. 

"They're remembering," he said softly.


	2. Punishment Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called him Warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Punishment Game by Mafumafu. I'm not sure what was going through my head when this came out but hey ho. 
> 
> I wrote this to compliment something I drew based on the same song which you can find here if you are interested :) https://nicetomeetmew.tumblr.com/post/619663631266791424/warriors-linked-universe-click-for-better

He was a soldier. A warrior.

Other soldiers looked up to him. They hung to his every word; they obeyed his commands.

Enemies feared him. They ran from his blade. They hesitated before his overwhelming confidence.

People loved him. They blushed at his charming smile. They fell for his dashing looks.

His friends admired him. The watched him fight in awe. They laughed at his antics with the ladies.

His brothers cared about him. They sat with him around the fire, sharing stories and adventures. They tended to his wounds.

They called him Warriors.

Warriors led. He fought. He battled. He flirted. He laughed. He hid. And sometimes...

_Who is that, feigningly smiling at everyone?_

...he cried.

He was a soldier. He was Warriors. He wanted to let the smile fall. He wanted to stop.

He fought on. This was his punishment game.


	3. Only a Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They called him "the Hero of Hyrule". He didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of blood, death and inferiority complexes (I'm sorry).
> 
> Also there are almost certainly at least 15 mistakes in this (I am quite sleepy).

For the longest time, he was just a traveller. And he still felt he was. He had been called “the Hero of Hyrule”, but he could never understand it. He wasn’t a hero. He was a traveller. Nothing more.

* * *

When he met the others, he felt wrong. There was no way he belonged with heroes as great and as legendary as them. He was with knights, warriors, people who had faced incredible trials and triumphed. And what had he done? It was nothing in comparison to their heroic feats.

When he tried to voice as much to the others, they wouldn’t listen. Twilight asked him if he loved his kingdom, if he would risk his life for it. Of course, he had said.

“Then you are a great hero of Hyrule,” the ranch-hand concluded, smiling fondly at him.

He couldn’t understand it. He had faced nothing like the horrors his companions had. So what made him so great?

* * *

He was been stupid. So stupid.

Why didn’t he watch what he was doing? Why didn’t he keep an eye on Legend's back? Why did he rush forward and push him out the way of the moblin’s sword? Why hadn’t he been able to raise his shield fast enough? All these thoughts raced through his mind as he lay in the stained dirt, the rain soaking into his tunic, washing away the blood that leaked sluggishly from the gaping wound on his abdomen. 

He gazed blearily up at the person leaning over him.

Legend. His friend. His brother. He admired him greatly. He had been through to most out of all them and stood strong and proud. And for some reason, he cared about him. He couldn’t understand why. He had nothing great to his name, yet Legend was almost always by his side.

“Just hang on, okay?” Legend’s voice mingled with his thoughts, strangely devoid of its usual snarkiness. He wanted to tell him that it was okay, that he didn’t need to worry about him, but all that came out was a weak cough.

He felt the hands on his chest press down harder. Legend was saying something else but Hyrule couldn’t focus. The edges of his vision were beginning to darken, and Legend’s worried shouts were to get lost in the heavy drumming of the rain.

“Come on traveller, stay with me. Please…”

Hyrule felt nothing but confusion. _Why did he care so much about him?_

After all, he was only a traveller. Nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm inclined to blame the discord server for putting this one in my head I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶ ̶h̶e̶h̶.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind misses his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Fluff? Wonders will never cease. At least I think it's fluff? My brain lives in angst mode but I did my best heh.
> 
> Also, disclaimer: I am insanely sleep deprived, so this is probably full of mistakes. I apologise.

The waves washed onto the golden sand, glinting in the setting sunlight. Wind let the foam wash over his feet, relishing in the coolness of the water.

Just like home.

Tears burned threateningly at the back of his eyes. He rubbed at them roughly, refusing to let them fall. Crying was a sign of weakness and he wasn’t weak. He wasn’t.

But he did miss his home.

He pulled his feet out the water, curling into himself. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home. He wanted to play with Aryll. He wanted to eat his Grandma’s soup. He wanted to venture out into the unknown with Tetra and her crew. But instead, he was sat on a beach in a land that wasn’t his own; cruelly ripped away from the ones he cared most about.

“Hey sailor.”

Wind's head jerked up at the sound of the voice behind him. He whipped round to see Warriors standing there, regarding him with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“Are you... okay?”

At the words, the young hero felt that telltale wetness dripping down his cheek. He dragged his sleeve across his face, nodding. He glanced back up to see the elder hero staring down at him, clearly not convinced. But he didn’t say anything – he merely offered his hand with a smile. Taking it, Wind pulled himself up off the sand. Warriors started to walk away, but stopped when his arm was pulled back. Wind’s hand was still wrapped tightly around his. 

Wind stared at his feet, reluctant to look up. What would he think of him, clinging onto him like a small child? Pathetic. 

“Come on, dinner’s ready,” the scarfed hero said, interrupting his thoughts. He squeezed the younger's hand, who eventually looked up to see the captain looking down at him, not with contempt or ridicule, but with... fondness. Compassion. 

Wind was confused. He was supposed to be a strong hero and here was behaving like he was his sister’s age. And yet, Warriors didn’t seem the slightest bit bothered about it. The older man gently tugged his arm and then two began their walk across the sand to where the others where sat around a raging fire, hand in hand. 

As they grew closer to the warmth and laughter of the others, Wind felt a familiar feeling rising in his chest. Something he hadn’t really felt since he’d left his home. It was the same feeling he got when he sat with his sister and grandmother for dinner, or when he’d chase Aryll down the seaside.

He sat next to Warriors on a fallen log, a smile tugging at his lips as he felt the soft, silky fabric of Warriors scarf drape across his shoulders. He may not be with his sister or his grandma or Tetra. But he still had something.

A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I think about a lot: Wind is a hero. He's crazy strong and brave but, at then end of the day, he is still a child. Give the boy some hugs please.
> 
> Also, Wind and War. Gosh, I love them.


	5. Not Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule wasn't hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea. 
> 
> TW: referenced/unintentional eating disorder (does that make sense?)
> 
> Stay safe <3

It had started not long after his second adventure ended. He was always on the move. He always had to be ready to run. Food was not his primary concern. Slowly, he become accustomed to eating less. He went from the meals a day to two. From two to one with the occasional snack if he could manage it. He didn’t worry about it. Why should he eat if he wasn’t hungry?

* * *

Hyrule soon learned that others did not share his views on skipping meals. The cook, Wild, had been horrified and insisted that Hyrule always let him know when he was feeling even the slightest bit hungry, assuring him that it wasn’t a bother at all. Hyrule had promised he would. And he kept that promise. He rarely got hungry after all.

* * *

Hyrule pushed his dinner around the bowl, grimacing at the grim sight of it. Around him, his companions were happily devouring their own bowls, occasionally pausing to tell Wild how delicious it was.

Hyrule wanted to agree with them. He really did. But he couldn’t find the will to take one measly mouthful. Instead, he shoved it around, discreetly disposing spoonfulls into the grass.

He wasn’t hungry and he only had to eat when he was hungry, right?

* * *

He was running. His legs burned in agony as they pounded the ground, carrying him as fast as they could through the dense forest. Behind him, he could hear the grotesque cries of his pursuers, growling and snarling at him.

They were getting closer. He had to _run_.

Black dots dancing in front of his eyes. He blinked irritably, trying to force them away as he darted into an even thicker part of the woods, in the hopes of losing the monsters.

Fire burned in his stomach. He couldn’t fathom way. It clenched and twisted painfully as he kept running. _He had to keep running_.

He gasped as sharp pains stabbed through his chest, leaving him breathless. His eyes scanned the area frantically, searching for somewhere, _anywhere,_ he could stop. Just for a minute. Eventually, he caught sight of a small hollow, hidden well below to gigantic rocks. He turned sharply, hurrying towards in and diving inside.

He collapsed to the ground, gulping in huge breaths of air. The pain in chest worsened, stabbing him like a knife with every tiny movement. He lay on his side, breathing heavily, idly wondering if the others were safe.

His stomach twisted agonisingly, releasing a loud groan. Hyrule frowned as he tried to blink away the black spots that still hovering in front of him. Why was it making that noise?

He didn’t get hungry.


End file.
